


【冬盾】PWP要什么名字

by qzxbyrh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qzxbyrh/pseuds/qzxbyrh
Summary: 警告！！！！！spanking，项圈，跳蛋，中出，灌肠！灌肠！灌肠！重要的事情说三遍，能接受的妹纸在看！！总之着篇的你队就是非常.......





	【冬盾】PWP要什么名字

Steve很高兴Bucky回来了，虽然Bucky对于以前的很多事情只有模模糊糊的记忆，还有一些甚至不记得了，Steve还是由衷的感到高兴，起码Bucky记得他，记得他们曾经是一对儿并且依然爱着他这就够了。只是有些事情Steve面对现在的Bucky根本无法开口，比如床上的事情，这太不美国队长了，当然，他并不是对Bucky的老二有什么意见，毕竟不论是七十年还是现在都把Steve操的很爽，七十年前的Bucky总是走在时尚的前端，这点无可否认，包括在床上，只是那个时候的Steve太过于弱不禁风，Bucky每次都小心翼翼的即便Steve对他说过无数次自己可以承受，而他们之间最大限度也不过是让Steve跪下给Bucky口交，有几次Bucky还因为Steve被呛到而中途停止，当然Bucky有时候也会把一些小玩意塞到他屁股里，Bucky发现这能让Steve变得兴奋。

而现在，Bucky似乎不记得他们以前到底是怎么玩的了，Bucky在床上总是很温柔，生怕伤到Steve纵然他已经不再是那个只有九十磅的小个子了，而每次在Steve看到Bucky纯粹的灰绿色眼睛时，心底那些肮脏的小心思就说不出口了，何况他还是美国队长。

Bucky发现了最近Steve在性爱上有点走神，虽然Steve还是一如既往的会为他打开双腿，以及毫不掩饰的呻吟声，事实证明美国队长在床上是另一种典范。现代社会比起上个世纪拥有了更多的花样可以选择，Steve才不会让Bucky知道自己会偷偷在网上买一些不为人知的小东西，以及以现代科技的发达，即便老古董如Steve也开始学习如何上网，当然Steve不知道的是，他的伴侣另一个老古董对于现代科技的掌握程度要比他熟练多了。

最近Steve使用电脑的时间有点多，一般情况下Steve都是不愿意去使用如此复杂的现代科技的，虽然每次Bucky凑过来看的时候Steve都会跟他说没什么，但是Steve脸上不正常的红晕出卖了他，趁着Steve出任务的空档Bucky打开了电脑，果不其然Steve根本不知道有‘无痕浏览’和‘删除浏览痕迹’这种东西，跳蛋，项圈，马尾鞭，肛钩……前九头蛇第一男模彻底石化了，Bucky当然知道这些东西干嘛用的，从前在九头蛇基地的时候颇有些人偏好这口，只是身为winter soldier的Bucky除了任务什么都不在乎。

“Steve….啧，早该想到的。”Bucky对于七十年前的记忆虽然不甚清楚但是Steve喜欢什么他却记得一清二楚，只是注射完血清以后Steve似乎对那些东西失去了兴趣（只是因为战争使队长无暇顾及其他…….）。“如你所愿”Bucky的只是挑了挑嘴角。

Steve第一次在执行任务以后连任务报告都没做就往家里飞奔，虽然Bucky一般情况下都不会拆他的包裹，但是他需要把那些不可告人的小东西都藏起来。回到家的时候Steve看见Bucky翘着二郎腿拽的二五八万的坐在沙发上，并没有看见自己包裹的影子。“Bucky…..？”疑惑的看向Bucky。“嗯哼”Bucky慢吞吞的从身后一样一样的拿出Steve买的小东西，如数家珍一般，戏谑的看着Steve瞬间涨红的脸。

“啪”清脆的一声响过后，黑色的皮质项圈就扣在就Steve完美的脖子上，Steve双腿开始发软直接跪在了地上，还好他们的家都铺有厚厚的地毯。

Bucky俯视着Steve。处于主导地位的Bucky似乎瞬间就变成了winter soldier，“衣服脱掉”简简单单命令式不容违背的语气让Steve不由自主的臣服，迅速的脱去作战服，浑身赤裸的跪在Bucky面前，身体不受控制的开始颤抖，“Bucky”Steve喑哑着嗓子开口。项圈的黑色和Steve常年在作战服底下不见阳光的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。 “双手背到后面，不许撑地，抬头，过来。” 

Bucky灼热的目光使他全身泛红，强烈的羞耻感使Steve开始出现了一丝退缩，Steve迟疑了一下，鞭子就毫不留情的砸在了他的背上，Steve惊叫了一声，开始一点一点的将自己挪向Bucky，Steve承认他享受被掌控的快感，强烈的羞耻感能给他前所未有的兴奋。  
Bucky敏锐的发现Steve腹部有一点点擦伤，当然这对Steve来说并不是什么大不了的事情，在血清的作用下几个小时就能恢复如初。Steve啪到Bucky的腿边乖巧的样子让Bucky忍不住想狠狠欺负一下。手指摩挲着Steve微小的伤口，“过来，趴到腿上。鉴于让你自己受伤，自己数二十下。”

“什…什么？啊!”清脆的一响Steve似乎明白了什么，“可，Bucky….那都不算受伤”，又是几下落在Steve的臀峰和大腿根部，Steve的皮肤开始迅速变红，“别..别打…”天知道Steve自从八岁以后就再也没有被打屁股，何况还是这样被剥光了打屁股。Steve的腹肌贴着Bucky的阴茎能明显感觉到Bucky的勃起。

“一下”

“Bucky，你！”Steve在Bucky的膝盖上扭动挣扎着，想要避开Bucky的巴掌，无奈双手背反剪。“一下”Bucky依旧是平平淡淡的语气，Steve开始明白，Bucky是一定不会放过自己了，索性破罐子破摔，数完二十下的时候Steve的眼睛早就被生理性的泪水糊湿了一片，Bucky当然知道美国队长的承受能力在哪，打死他也不会做出伤害Steve的事情。

“Bucky….”Steve的声音因为刚才的事情开始变得怯生生的，屁股因为刚才的掌掴而酥酥麻麻的甚至无法坐下，更让Steve觉得羞耻的是，自己的阴茎因为打屁股而更加硬了。Steve被Bucky放下，戴上了不知道从哪里冒出来的兔耳朵发箍，继续跪在地毯上。“甜心，过来，你知道怎么做。”

Steve松了口气，这是他七十年前经常为Bucky做的事情，他相信他还没有生疏。用牙齿拉开Bucky的裤子拉链，慢条斯理的勾住Bucky内裤边缘，一点一点的用嘴慢慢的拉下Bucky的内裤，Bucky的阴茎瞬间弹在了Steve脸上，渗出的前液在Steve脸上留下了印记，Steve只是伸出舌尖去舔Bucky的柱身，粉红色的舌尖划过马眼，Bucky舒服的呻吟出声，在Bucky的角度看来，他的小兔子简直是有着世界上最纯洁的脸干着这种事情。Steve就像舔冰淇淋那样不温不火的舔着Bucky的老二，对Bucky挑起一个得意的微笑算是报复刚才的事情。

慢悠悠的用口腔包裹Bucky的老二，Steve口腔的温度让Bucky爽出声，抓着Steve的头发直接开始抽插着，Steve来不及反应，Bucky抵着他喉咙深处。

“嗯…嗯…”Steve被插的猝不及防，只能发出毫无意义的呻吟声表示抗议，眼角沁了泪花，Bucky似乎注意到了Steve的不适。

“对不起，Steve，还好吗？”  
等到呕吐反应散去，Steve红着脸点了点头，继续将Bucky的硕大吞入。  
“Steve…你知道，你不喜欢可以不必…”  
“我喜欢！”蓝色的眼睛注视的Bucky，在Bucky惊讶的表情下开始吞吐着，Bucky的阴茎在他口腔里又涨大了一圈，这让Steve感到满足，他爱Bucky，当然也爱Bucky的老二。

随着Steve灵活的舌头攀爬过柱身，马眼，膻腥的味道的在Steve的口腔里蔓延开来，整个口腔里都是Bucky的味道这让Steve感到着迷。Steve加快了吞吐的速度，直到一股灼热冲进他的喉咙深处，Steve将嘴里的液体咽下，有部分粘稠顺着Steve的嘴角流下，Steve只是抬头用无辜的眼神看着Bucky，他当然知道着迷挑逗Bucky。

“噢，宝贝，现在不行，至少我们要实践一下你买的小玩意不是吗？”趁着Steve还没反应过来，一把将Steve抱起扔到沙发床上，将Steve的腿绑成M形，后穴完全暴露在空气中。掏出一个针管模样的东西。

Steve惊恐的看着他，“Bucky，NO！别….至少..现在….嗯…”球形口塞堵住了Steve所有的求饶，事实上好多东西Steve并不知道怎么使用，毕竟跟七十年前的很多东西都不一样了，让Steve觉得惊恐的是，Bucky似乎对这些东西了如指掌而且知道不仅知道怎么开发他的身体，还知道如何利用他的羞耻心让他达到前所未有的快感。后穴被赤裸裸视奸的感觉让Steve闭上了眼睛，不想去想接下来他要面对什么。

Bucky到是不在意Steve闭上了眼睛，而是自顾自的欣赏着Steve的后穴，拿出事先消过毒的针管，灌满甘油，针头部分很细，完全不用担心直接插入会伤到Steve，感受到体内的温热时，Steve忍不住开始哭泣。Bucky温柔的吻上 Steve的眼睑，强迫Steve睁开眼睛，在对上Bucky深邃的目光那一刻Steve奇异的平静下来了，脸上的泪珠被Bucky一点一点的吻干。

“宝贝，你永远不知道你有多好看。”Bucky拿下了Steve的口塞，事实上他一点也不喜欢这玩意，比起来他更愿意听Steve叫出声。

“Bucky….嗯，疼….”随着甘油的灌入Steve的小腹开始隆起就像怀了宝宝那样。  
“很疼吗？”

“也没有很疼….就是…”看着自己身体的变化太羞耻了，Steve怎么也说不出口。Bucky一边安慰着他，一边将200Ml的甘油完全塞入Steve体内，拿了一个小号的肛塞，在甘油的润滑下塞好。

“Bucky！”Steve没想到Bucky还会来这一手，身体里满满当当的感觉和门户大开的姿势让Steve恨不得找个地缝钻进去，“Bucky….别，受不了的…”Bucky将Steve整个人抱在怀里亲吻Bucky知道Steve只是想撒娇而已，一到Bucky怀里Steve就缩成了一个团自动找好了位置，虽然后穴的肛塞和明显隆起的小腹让Steve感到不适。着

“Bucky……求你，让我…..”Steve难耐的在Bucky怀里扭动着。

“马上，在坚持一小会”Bucky顺着Steve的脖子一路吻下来，啃噬着Steve粉色的乳尖，看着它慢慢变红，大力揉搓着Steve的胸肌，事实证明，美国队长的胸肌并不是外界想象的那样硬邦邦的，柔软的触感让Bucky上瘾。狠狠的拧过Steve娇嫩的乳头满意的看着Steve尖叫出声，因为疼痛的刺激能够更加清楚的感觉到甘油在体内的流动，如果没有肛塞一定会倾泻而出。

“哦，下次真该让你穿上束腰，把你的屁股塞的满满的就这样让你去复仇者大厦！”

“天啊，Bucky！你！”Steve不得不为这样的画面感到脸红心跳，想象着束腰束缚着自己隆起的小腹，体内被灌得满满的，没走一部都是快感的刺激，这让Steve兴奋的浑身颤抖。Bucky不会错过Steve身体的任何微小变化，“看来这样让你很兴奋啊，不然下次试试？嗯？”说着手上确是又毫不留情的拧过Steve另一边的乳头，在Bucky的狎玩下乳晕周围的皮肤呈现明显的红色。

“我觉得我应该试试这个。”

“不！”这次Steve是真的害怕了，直接从Bucky怀里滚了下来，因为被束缚的原因根本逃不了多远，在Bucky把东西拿出来的那一刻Steve就知道他要干什么，倒不是说Steve拒绝跳蛋，事实上在没有找到Bucky以前Steve并不是没有自己玩过自己，可他从来没有在自己屁股里灌满200ml甘油的情况下往自己屁股塞跳蛋的经验。毫不留情的被Bucky按在沙发床上，容不得他挣扎，Bucky突然觉得血清也没那么坏了，要知道当初Bucky可是担心了好久生怕血清会有什么副作用。至少Steve现在完美的体魄确实可以承受他所有曾经不敢实施的幻想。

由于Steve的剧烈挣扎Bucky索性将他原本用绳子束缚的手脚改用了分腿器，将Steve摆成臀部高高翘起的状态，用“一字型”分腿器将Steve固定好，这样Steve没有半点挣扎的可能，而看不到Bucky在干什么这更加加剧了Steve的不安。肛塞并不粗，约莫Bucky二指粗细，对Steve来说远远不够，而后穴早已经被体内的甘油完全润滑，Steve能感受到体内的肛塞被缓慢的拔出一点点，还有少部分甘油从他的后穴里沿着大腿根部流下，Bucky只是拿了两个小号的跳蛋。  
“Please! Bucky…..”

“言不由衷不是好行为哦，宝贝，你后面这张嘴可不是这么说的。”Bucky推入跳蛋的过程异常顺利，只是将头部轻轻的推进的时，后穴就一张一翕的咬住不放，让Bucky轻而易举的塞了进去。Steve为这样的自己感到羞耻，不得不说这都是因为Steve的身体早就习惯了跳蛋。再将肛塞重新塞好的过程中Steve忍不住向前倾去，被Bucky一把捞回来，顺便不轻不重的在Steve挺翘的小屁股上打了一巴掌，“老实点，亲爱的。”说着将跳蛋的振动开到了最大，Steve直接大叫出声，他能够感受到跳蛋振动引起体内液体的共振，隆起的小腹上下起伏，Steve被折腾的完全说不出话来，眼泪将实现糊成一片，朦朦胧胧中感觉到Bucky将自己抱了起来。

“Steve，睁开眼，看看你自己。”

Steve只是睁开了一瞬间就立马重新闭上，任谁都不会相信镜子里那个带着项圈，浑身泛着红色屁股里还插着肛塞的人是美国队长。跳蛋的振动搅的Steve小腹一阵翻腾，快感冲刷着他的全身，甚至不需要触碰，Steve就这么直接射了出来，Bucky挑起Steve小腹的精液尝了一口，将Steve小腹的精液一点一点的吞噬干净，解开了Steve的束缚，转而将Steve的胸肌挤出一道沟，缓缓的摩擦着，后穴的快感和眼前视觉的冲击让Steve如坠云端，整个人软绵绵的，没有束缚也只由任Bucky摆布的份，大概知道Steve快到极限了，将Steve摆成趴跪的姿势，贴心的在小腹垫了抱枕让Steve的屁股抬高，慢慢的抽出塞了许久的肛塞，Bucky能听到跳蛋振动引起Steve身体内液体搅动的声响，当肛塞被去出的那一刻透明的甘油就喷涌而出，后穴失禁一般的感觉让Steve恨不得找个地缝钻进去，“Bucky….沙发…”

“这个时候你居然还有心情关系沙发，我开始觉得我不够努力了亲爱的。”猝不及防的按下Steve的小腹，后穴的甘油就直接四溅开来，Bucky伸进两指把还在是Steve体内运转的跳蛋拿出，被完全松软的后穴没有了任何东西让Steve感到空虚，后穴被彻底开发，他能够感受到后穴一张一翕所带进的冷空气。Steve现在只想让Bucky用他粗大的阴茎再一次的填满他，狠狠的操他。

Steve浑身上下已经被折腾的没有一点力气，只能求救般的看向Bucky。

“说，要什么？”

Steve已经什么都顾不上了，“要你，要你的阴茎填满我，狠狠的操我。求你，我要你的。”

“如你所愿”将Steve抱起牢牢的钉在自己的阴茎上因为重力的原因，整根没入，在Steve体内无规律的做着活塞运动，但每次一都能精确的顶到Steve的点。Steve的手臂无力的环着Bucky的脖子，整个人随着Bucky的动作而晃动着，如果不是Bucky稳稳的托着他他一定早就因为无力而一头栽倒在地上。

Bucky吻着他，Steve甚至不知道这个吻持续了多久，他只觉得脑袋里一片浆糊，头脑发晕，伴随着眼前的白光Steve和Bucky同时到达了高潮，滚烫的精液冲击着Steve的敏感点，可是Steve已经没有力气发出半点声音，Bucky将软掉的阴茎从Steve体内拔出，让Steve靠在自己坚实的胸膛上，他知道他的宝贝实在太累了。

Bucky低头才发现Steve脸上湿了一片。

“天啊，Steve，对不起…..我…别哭….”

Steve只是一个劲的摇头，眼泪还是止不住的往下掉，不停的往Bucky怀里缩着。Bucky开始感到慌乱，事实上他从来没有见过这样的Steve，那样脆弱的往自己怀里钻着，生怕下一秒自己会消失一样。

“Steve……Steve……”

“对不起….我只是很高兴，你想起来了，Bucky…别..别再忘了我..你保..证”声音越来越小。

“当然，我保证，就算忘了所有事情我都不会再一次忘了你的。”Bucky低头发现Steve已经睡着了，吻了吻Steve的额头，抱着Steve简单的清理了一下，至于客厅沙发床上的一片狼藉，就明天再说吧。

\--------FIN----------


End file.
